


Laser Sharp Senses

by shipskicksandgiggles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, So yeah, basically the author got bored and needed cuteness, mistakes are mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: When Shuri visits America, Peter and his friends decide on a few typical teenage activities to do while she’s with them.





	Laser Sharp Senses

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is the result of 1am ramblings combined with a writing prompt I saw a while back and a recently resurfaced memory of me running face first into a wall playing laser tag as a child. feedback is appreciated.

All things considered, it was probably Shuri’s fault this even happened. The Wakandan Princess in America wanted to do normal, teenager things, so naturally laser tag had been suggested.

The teams had been divided by Flash who had, for some reason, unknown to anyone but God himself, declared himself their leader in an attempt to impress the princess and maybe score a date before she returned to her own country. Shuri however-

“I’m a lesbian”

“Oh I thought you were Wakandan,” Peter couldn’t resist, especially with the dejected look on Flash’s face. “Dude seriously just divide us already or we’ll start without you.”

“Can it, Parker. You’re just upset because I won’t put you on the same team as your boyfriend,” Flash said in an attempt to recover his dignity.

“Boyfriend? Awww Petey you finally asked out H-” Peter slapped a hand over Shuri’s mouth before she could say anything else. A quick glance in the direction of Harley and Ned starting to get setup for the game reassured him that Harley hasn’t heard.

Peter gave her a look. “He doesn’t know, okay? And we’re gonna keep it that way.”

She looked unimpressed. “Whatever loser. Anyways Flash, if you’re finished making fun of him,” she paused, just to make a point, “make our teams, mkay?”

He did as she asked, putting Peter, Ned, and Flash on one team, and Harley, MJ, and Shuri on the other.

Harley whooped. “Sorry boys, looks like you’re gonna lose to the superior gender.”

“Harley, you’re a guy. You are aware of that yes?” Ned questioned with a laugh.

“Gender is a construct,” the boy retorted.

“Do I have to tell you how you just contradicted yourself or are we just gonna let that go?” MJ grabbed her laser gun and walked out onto the course, already planning how/when/where she was gonna attack, if her calculating gaze was any indication.

“Anyways,” Flash focused them back on the game. “Basic rules: each person has three lives, you can hide anywhere you can fit, and as long as you don’t intentionally maim anyone, anything goes. Once you get out, wait a minute and a half before you come back in. Game starts in 30 seconds so let’s get this party started.”

~~~

The game had begun. Peter was restricted to using normal human levels of strength, speed, sticking to walls, etc. just to make it fair, and Shuri wasn’t allowed to make any snap upgrades to her gear either. All in all, it should have been a fun, relaxing game of laser tag.

Harley pulled MJ behind a wall to keep her from getting hit by Ned. “We have a problem,” he stated, taking out Flash as he threatened to sneak up on them.

“No, you have a problem, and that problem happens to be Prettyboy Parker over there, who just yelled ‘your mom’s a ho’ at Shuri.” MJ did always have a way of making problems seem less significant. “My problem is the other resident genius in the room. I’m just not letting it get in the way of winning.”

“You’re not on the opposite team as them, you asshole,” Harley muttered. “I have to make him lose, and he’s so cute I don’t think I can. Plus I think his Spidey Sense is still active and I don’t know if I can get close enough to hit him.”

“Sounds like a you problem, man. You’ll figure it out.” And within seconds, she was gone, and a shout followed by her decisive whoop was enough to be sure Ned was temporarily out of the game.

Shuri joined him a second later. “Listen I know robots are our thing but we gotta strategize.”

Harley raised an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you be talking to MJ? I’m pretty sure she has this entire place mapped out in her head, including the vent system, just so she can get in a kill shot.”

“Not about the game dumbass,” she rolled her eyes at his apparent stupidity. “About the people we’re madly in love with, how we’re gonna seduce them, how you’re gonna take out Peter, both on a date and with the gun, all that nonsense. You know, the usual.”

“I- hey!” Harley spluttered.

“You know I’m right. As to taking him out with the gun, use the old ‘pin him to a wall, kiss the daylights out of him, shoot him while he’s distracted, and walk away’ trick. Add a little swing to your hips when you walk away too, that’s sexy,” Shuri gave him pointers while keeping lookout.

“I mean sure but how to I get close enough for him to do that? Spidey Sense is a bitch,” Harley lamented.

“Okay, I know I’m a princess, but you sure are a drama queen.” Shuri grinned conspiratorially and then whispered, “By the way, he doesn’t register you as a threat, so he won’t know you’re coming.”

Harley blinked. The only people that Peter doesn’t sense are Ned, Aunt May, Pepper, and Tony, aka people he loved and trusted. “What are you saying? That he-”

“Nope. You figure it out. Now go away so I can impress my future girl.” Shuri flipped him off and darted behind another barrier, effectively ending the conversation.

~~~

“Ned! Ned!” Peter hissed to get his friend’s attention. “I need your help!”

“I’m assuming this has to do with your not-so-subtle crush on one Southern Gentleman and the inability to get him out?” Ned flopped down on the floor next to him. “Because that’s not my area. I’d help but…”

“Man listen I’d ask Shuri if I could but I can’t so here we are.” He let out a groan in despair. “I just need to get through this game and then I can go back to pining in peace okay? Just give me something so I can function? Please?”

Ned stopped to think. An idea formed in his head. “Hey what if you stopped the pining here and now?” he suggested.

Peter stopped. Then slowly, “How, exactly?”

The look on his face barely concealed his laughter. “Pin him to a wall. I know you’re being good and using human levels of strength and you’re physically smaller than him, but you could probably get him on shock value alone for at least a couple seconds. Make out with him to buy you more time, and boom, get him out.” He made a motion like a slingshot. “Two birds, one stone. I’m just sayin’ man.”

“I dunno, Ned. What if he sees me coming?”

“It’s not like he has your Spidey Sense,” Flash commented as he dove behind the wall with them while dodging MJ. “You’ll be fine. Your ass was skinny even before the spider bite, plus you’re quiet. Anyways, the pining is totally mutual and he’ll be at a loss for more than a couple seconds so go get your man.”

He was gone as fast as he appeared, but not before cursing under his breath about “fucking lesbian power couples.”

“I still don’t know,” Peter said, unease clear on his face. “What if you’re wrong? If I kiss him and it’s unwelcome, I lose one of the best friends I’ve ever had!”

“First of all, I can guarantee it won’t backfire.” Ned made like he was gonna move behind a nearby wall. “Second, if it does, just say you did it for the game, no feelings involved and all that. Now go because I kinda think MJ is still nearby and she’s already gotten me out once.” And with that he left Peter alone to debate the plan.

~~~

“Did you tell him?”

Ned nearly shrieked. “Shuri what the fu-”

“Oh he did. I heard him. Are we betting on who does it?” MJ dropped seemingly out of nowhere to sit on Ned’s other side.

“Oh obviously,” Shuri said. “Stakes?”

“$50 says neither one does it and we have to suffer through their pining for the rest of time,” MJ deadpans. “They’re hopeless, afterall.”

“Oh no. Peter’s totally gonna do it. Flash and I gave him the pep talk of the century. He’s got this,” Ned argues.

“Bitch please. Harley’s gonna do it, 100%,” Shuri says confidently. “And if he doesn’t, I’m murdering him later.”

“I’ve got any other outcome, by the way, if we’re betting,” says Flash as he jumps over a wall to chase Harley.

“Yeah yeah whatever man. And Shuri? Threaten all you like but it doesn’t change the fact that- HEY!” Ned was cut off by MJ taking a second life off of Ned.

“Stakes are set. Truce is over,” she shrugged.

Ned got up and walked away looking betrayed. “This is why mom doesn’t FUCKING love you.”

She waved him away and turned to Shuri. “So,” she prompted.

“So?” Shuri looked at her. “We ready to go? We’ve got $50 on the line and we need to get this game moving. More American things to do and see and whatever?”

“Yeah but first,” MJ took a deep breath and leaned over, kissing Shuri on the cheek. MJ’s face turned a bright pink as she tried to turn away.

“Fucking commit to it, you ass.” Shuri turned to face her and captured her lips in a full on kiss that began to escalate until MJ gasped and a sound effect sounded. Shuri groaned in turn.

“PETER BENJAMIN PARKER!” MJ screamed. “You didn’t!” Both girls vests were lit up.

“Was that your first life? Dude I’m a tiny bit impressed, but,” he clicked condescendingly, “don’t let your guard down. Nice job getting a girlfriend though! Proud of you!” He ran away, seemingly in search of the last member of their team.

“Girlfriend?” Shuri asked, trying not to sound to hopeful, just in case.

“I was hoping that maybe, yknow, we could-” She wasn’t able to finish her sentence because her new girlfriend stopped to kiss her again.

“We’ll talk later,” Shuri promised. “For now, we have about a minute before we go back on and we need to get revenge.” MJ smiled. _I think I’m in love_.

~~~

Peter saw his opportunity. Harley was on the other side of the barrier he was on, so it wouldn’t take much effort to corner him and act on the plan Ned had suggested. He was just about to act when suddenly the wind got knocked out of him.

“Oof,” He reacted to the sudden weight on his chest. His eyes widened when he saw the cause of the weight. “H-Harley?”

“Shut up,” he growled, and crushed his mouth against Peter’s. It was a heated few seconds that left both of them stunned and panting. Then there was a decided click.

“ _Fuck_ darlin’. I was supposed to do that.” Harley’s drawl was pronounced, deeper from the after affects of the kiss. “I was supposed to do that,” he repeated as he looked down at his vest, clearly upset he lost a life.

Peter dropped his laser gun back down to his side. He giggled. “And _I_ was supposed to pin you to the wall, but here we are, sweetness. Now let me up. You’re out.”

“That was my last life too goddamn it, Parker. You can’t let me do anything, can you?”

“Nope,” he smirked. “That was really hot though. I’m not at all opposed to doing that again.”

Before he could say anything else, Harley kissed him again. “Later. Once you lose ‘kay?”

“Let’s review.” Peter screwed up his face to make it seem like he was really thinking. “Shuri is down to one life, MJ has two-” a shout, followed by a lot of swearing “... whoops sorry one life, and you’re out Princess. I still have all of my lives, Ned has one, and I’m pretty sure Flash has two. So we’ll talk once _you_ lose, deal?”

Harley grumbled. “As long as we talk about it, I’m happy.”

Peter snorted. “Clearly. Now move your ass. I still have to keep playing.”

Harley moved back and let him pass. Peter swayed his hips as he walked away, you know, to tease him.

“Fucking shit,” Harley said as soon as he was out of earshot.

Ned popped up from behind the wall next to him. “Just so you know, I recorded that. Smooth man. Very smooth.” Harley flipped him off and headed off to take off his gear.

~~~

The game finished, and by some miracle that Harley is equally mystified by and terrified of, his team won. MJ is truly a force of nature, even if she looks soft while interacting with Shuri. He suspects that had something to do with it.

Flash however, was not at all disappointed in the outcome. “Pay up bitches. That’s why you cover extraneous solutions,” he boasted while collecting bets after watching Ned’s recording of Harley’s kiss gone wrong.

“I’m a little proud of Peter right now,” MJ said. Peter blushed. “No seriously dude you used a plan used to corner you against him. That was awesome.”

Shuri laughed at the flustered look on both of the boys faces. “Leave them alone. They probably want to talk about what happened.” She gives Harley a meaningful look and dragged her girlfriend out of the room. Ned gave one last eyebrow waggle and guided Flash out with him, leaving them to talk.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said in a rush.

“Why are you sorry? I kissed you in the middle of a game, without asking first. If anyone should be sorry here it’s me.” Shame and embarrassment flooded Harley’s senses

“I’m sorry that I used it against you. I wanted my first kiss with you to be special, not to be used as a means to try and win a stupid game.” He looked at the floor. “I really like you, you need to know that so you don’t get the wrong idea. I want a do-over.”

Relief flashed across Harley’s face. “Do-over?” he asked softly.

His sudden shyness took Peter off guard. “Unless you don’t wanna I’m not gonna make do anything obviously, that would be awful but I want to make you happy and _oh_ okay you’re hugging me that’s good too-”

“Do you ever stop talking? Because you need to stop talking if I’m gonna kiss you, dollface.” Harley couldn’t help but poke a little fun at him, despite his nerves. He pulled back from the hug just enough to look at Peter’s face before softly bringing their lips together, a stark contrast to the one on the field. Peter smiled against the kiss, happy to stay like that forever if he could.

Unfortunately their Princess wanted to do more American things, so they were forced to stop. Before they walked out however, Harley stopped them. “We need to talk about this is more detail later,” he said. “I don’t just want to make out with you, yknow.”

“Yeah okay,” Peter responded, still flustered.

“We also need to talk about who planned this because there’s no way in hell it was a coincidence,” Harley noted.

“Oh definitely not. I’m thinking Shuri. She knew I liked you,” Peter admitted.

A giggle was heard from the next room, probably in response to MJ’s teasing. “Yep. Totally Shuri. I told her I like you so this was absolutely on her.”

As if she heard her name, she yelled for them to hurry up. “We’re going for ice cream! We will leave you behind if you don’t get your asses in gear!”

So yeah. It was all Shuri’s fault.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [parallelparkner](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/parallelparkner)


End file.
